


For the damaged（十四）

by coooffee



Series: For the damaged [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooffee/pseuds/coooffee
Summary: *怪诞小镇腐向同人*cp Billdip／mabifica*哨兵Bill x 向导Dipper*中世纪设定，私设非常多





	For the damaged（十四）

**Author's Note:**

> 外部链接用

“你真的疯了，”迪普脸色发白，一脸的惊魂未定，手指还因为刚刚从空中高速下降而又骤然减速的过程而颤抖着，他紧紧的抓着比尔的衣侧，看着他们脚下的国都城，又重复了一遍，“你真的是彻头彻尾的疯了。”  
“我以为我早就和你说过这事？”比尔耸耸肩，愉快的打了个响指，于是他们又从静止回到了先前的下落状态，只不过这次的速度是缓慢的，像是雨水从树叶上缓缓滑下。最终他们安然无恙的降落在了向导之家附近的一片小树林里。比尔把他从自己怀里放下，牵起他的手，轻车熟路的带着他穿行在树木间的间隙里。他走的很快，这让迪普几乎有些追不上。“我们这是要去哪里？”迪普回过头看了一眼离他们越来越远的向导之家，冲着走在他面前的比尔喊。  
“当然是去个谁也找不到我们的地方啦——而且我觉得你应该会喜欢那里的！”  
“你认真的吗？”  
“哎，当然是假的，”比尔耸耸肩，语气轻快，“不过我们的确得去个没有我兄弟的眼线盯着的地方，毕竟有些时候他们是真的很扫兴！”  
“在向导之家也有他的眼线？”迪普怀疑的问，“我还以为监视你的人仅限于皇家军队？”  
“监视对象可不仅仅只有我一个，我亲爱的松树，别忘了你可是‘我的’向导，”比尔侧过脸看了他一眼，旋即转过头去，继续向前走，“我是不是没有和你说过皇家哨兵们的配偶基本上都是向导之家里的导师？”  
“没有？”迪普耸耸肩，“不过倒也没觉得多出人意料——这就是为什么他们能够随便出入军营的原因吗？”  
“是——但并不是全部原因，军营是个非常，呃，暴躁的地方，毕竟哨兵们总是很容易被激怒，而且并不是所有哨兵都喜欢和别的哨兵分享同一个地盘，所以这也是为什么口角冲突，斗殴，甚至于流血事件在军营是非常普遍的，但如果有经验丰富且训练有素的向导在的话，这类事件的发生频率就会大大下降，”比尔从鼻子里哼了一声，“那些低级哨兵可是爱死了他们的向导妈妈，毕竟只要妈妈在他们就不会受欺负了，哈！”  
“军营也有低级哨兵？”  
“在我看来除我以外的哨兵都是低级哨兵。”  
“为什么你总是这么自大又狂妄？”  
“我有吗？”比尔冲他无辜的眨眨眼，“我说的可都是事实来着！”  
迪普没忍住笑了出来，他摇了摇头，语气中略带着点挖苦：“我不这么认为？”  
“好歹我也是个高级哨兵，亲爱的。”比尔突然停住脚步，迪普猝不及防，一头撞在了他的身上，比尔伸手扶住他的肩膀，帮助他在草丛里保持住平衡。迪普生气的瞪了他一眼，刚想说点什么来指责他这种不说一声就停下的行为，但当他看清自己眼前的景色之后，他一瞬间忘记了所有的不快以及其他的负面情绪，余下的只有惊讶。比尔带着笑意看了他一眼，旋即转过头去，和他一起看着眼前的景致，“怎么样？”他问，“我猜你应该会喜欢的！”  
“这真是……”迪普摇摇头，一时间说不出半点话语，最终艰难他的挤出来几个字句，“这真的是很美。”  
在他们面前的是一个不大不小的湖泊，四周松柏环绕，远处山峰高耸入云，迪普甚至能看见在它的顶峰有未化完的雪。他们的周围基本上没有什么声音，偶有几声鸟类的啾鸣。此时夕阳西下，而头顶的树木是正好帮他们挡住了阳光，将他们笼罩在一片柔软的阴凉之中。比尔不知道什么时候在附近的草地里捡起了一根树枝，此刻他将那根树枝当成手杖，懒洋洋的站在迪普旁边，“我就知道你应该会对这个地方很满意，”比尔满意的打了个响指，“因为我觉得大概你们在镇上长大的人会很喜欢这种自然风光？”  
“虽然我很喜欢，但是这并不是因为我在镇上长大，而是因为我本来就很喜欢森林，”迪普翻了个白眼，“而且你不觉得你这样说话非常不礼貌吗？在皇宫里长大的比尔赛弗先生？”  
“噢，别这样说嘛，我可没有半点恶意！”比尔冲他咧嘴笑了笑，“而且在皇宫里长大有什么好？相信我，皇宫生活比你想象中的要无聊一万倍。特别是皇室成员，每天都要见一些无聊的人，还得穿些无聊的衣服，然后出席些无聊的宴会上，说着无聊的话。在学会魔法之前，我每天唯一的娱乐是和泰德打架。”  
“那听起来可不是什么友好的兄弟间相处的方式，”迪普评价，“所以难怪你们长大了之后会反目成仇？”  
“就算我们小时候相亲相爱，我想我们长大之后还是会兵刃相向——毕竟我和他从根本上就不一样，”比尔撇撇嘴，随便找了块空地坐下，“我是哨兵，他是普通人，我能够使用魔法，而他则没有资格去学习这个。你觉得他真的会觉得我是他的兄弟？算了吧，他肯定在小时候就迫不及待的想杀掉我了。”  
“但我觉得也许你不该把他想的那么坏……好吧，也许我的想法还是太过于理想化了，”迪普抓了抓头发，叹了口气，在比尔身边坐下，“我不太了解你们之间的事情，所以到底是为了什么让你们间的关系坏到这种地步？”  
“因为权力，”比尔轻飘飘的说，“荣耀，地位，也许还有想要证明自己强大过我的野心。不过都无所谓，就算他现在把控着本该属于我的东西，总有一天那也会回到它真正的主人手上。”  
“然后你们又要为此斗个你死我活？”迪普摇摇头，“说实在的，我一直想知道，如果你们的关系真的已经差到无可挽回的话，他为什么会——让你再次回到国都？这样他的威胁不是更大吗？”  
“这就是重点，”比尔打了个响指，“因为他需要我帮他做些没那么光明正大的活儿。”  
“比如？”迪普心头升起一股不太好的预感，“他要你帮他杀人吗？比如反对他的大臣什么的？”  
“杀人？算是吧；和他作对的大臣？不，那些人他自己会处理，在这点上我还是对他很有信心的，”比尔伸手去摘下一片落在迪普发间的树叶，略有些心不在焉的说，“他想要我帮他挑起战争。”  
迪普睁大眼睛，整个人惊诧的几乎跳起来：“真的？！”  
“真的，”比尔耸耸肩，“这也是为什么他会在这个时候把我带回来的原因之一——当然主要原因在于你。”  
迪普的大脑一时间没办法处理这么庞大的信息量，他晃晃脑袋，似乎这样就能把一团乱麻般的思绪梳理的井井有条。“为什么是我？”他问，“我到底是为什么对你们来说这么重要？还有战争是怎么回事？为什么你在我们来的时候不告诉我这件事？”  
“哇哦，看来你的问题还是真的有点多啊，我求知欲旺盛的松树，”比尔对他露出了他那标志性的过于宽泛的笑容，“首先，第一个问题，你当然很重要，除去你是和我契合的向导这一点外，你知道你自己是什么级别的向导吗？”  
“我不知道？”迪普犹豫的说，“向导之家在做完评估之后没有告诉我结果。”  
“他们当然不会告诉你，别忘了他们都是谁的手下。”比尔哼了一声，“我就这么告诉你吧，我是什么级别，你也是什么级别——还记得我们在以自己的真实身份初次见面的时候你用自己的精神攻击撂倒了好几个高级哨兵吗？”  
“我有吗？”迪普诧异的问。  
“你当然有啦，不过看来你是当时因为精神体过载而下意识的使出那份力量的，但是这并不妨碍泰德他们知道你的力量有多强大——而且我刚刚也告诉过你他想要我做什么了，而这个计划里还包含着你，我亲爱的松树。想想看吧，仅仅只是在无意识的情况下，你的精神攻击都具有这么大的力量，你能想象在经过正统训练之后你的力量会变得多强大吗？”  
“我，我不知道……”迪普茫然的摇摇头，他低头思考了一会儿，随即抬头问比尔，“所以他的计划就是，让我们去帮他……掀起战争？”  
“还没那么快，你不用担心，”比尔向后一靠，躺在草地上，懒洋洋的说，“毕竟你我现在都还没有结合，而且战争也需要理由和契机。”  
“所以战争是怎么一回事？”  
“我想我刚刚也和你说过，泰德是个权欲及野心都极其强烈的人，你觉得他真的能够满足于他手中握着的这点小小的权柄？”比尔耸耸肩，“在这点上来说他倒是和我很像，但这不代表着我就打算真的服从于他——毕竟我曾经是正式的王储，我理应获得的权力现在握在别人手中，而这个人现在居然打算以从我手中获得的东西来命令我，服从于他的大臣每天都来游说我，想要我就这样俯首称臣——你觉得呢，松树？你也觉得我应该就这样什么也不做的认输吗？”  
迪普犹豫了一会儿，最终坚定的摇了摇头，“我说不好，但我不觉得他再这样掌权下去我们的生活会变得好起来，”他的声音沙哑，“我不想要战争，我不觉得战争能给我们带来什么好处。”  
“那就和我站在一边吧，松树，”比尔揽过他的肩，让迪普靠在他的身上，“让我们一起夺回那本不该握在他手中的东西。”

迪普悄悄地从侧门走进向导之家的大厅里时，发现本因呆在大厅里负责接引外来人员的向导几乎全都不在，没有任何人发现他几乎消失了整整一个下午。他为此长舒了一口气，随即绕过位于大厅正中间巨大的圣母雕像，向着另一边的旋转楼梯走去。他本以为他可以顺利的回到分配给自己的那间小小的屋子里，但却没想到他刚刚走到一楼的平台处，一个声音就在他身后响起。“门禁时间已经过了，迪普派恩斯先生，”一个温柔而不失威严的声音在他背后响起，“而且按照你现在的情况，我并不记得你有被允许外出。”  
迪普整个的僵住了，他讪讪的转过身，冲着站在走廊口的懒苏珊勉强笑了笑，“苏珊夫人，晚上好，”他带着点心虚说，“我没出门，我就是——在塔内转了几圈。”  
“是吗？”苏珊指了指他的头发，“我得说那朵花很好看。”  
迪普莫名其妙的伸手一摸，居然真的在他卷曲的发丝间摸到一朵柔软的金色花朵。他瞪了那朵花一眼，急忙把那朵花藏在自己的手心里，肯定是比尔赛弗趁他不注意的时候放在他头发里的，而他居然一路上都没注意到这件事。他在心里暗暗地骂了一句比尔赛弗，打定主意在下次见到他的时候一定要为了这个事情狠狠地发一通脾气。还没等他想好该对比尔生多大的气，懒苏珊带着点疑惑的呼唤把他从自己的思绪里拉了回来。“没事，夫人，那朵花是——下午茶的时候我朋友趁我不注意插在我的头发里的，”这在某种意义上来说的确是真话，“倒是您，怎么这么晚了还在外面？”  
“现在还不算晚，毕竟最高处的灯火还没有点燃，国都城的夜晚还没有来临，”懒苏珊走到他的身边，冲他挥了挥自己手中拿着的提灯，“不过时间也差不多了——和我一起上去吗？”  
“每天都是您去点燃最高处的灯火的？”迪普吃惊的问。  
“这没什么值得大惊小怪的，我亲爱的孩子，”懒苏珊对他做了个她经典的眨眼动作，“毕竟这几乎已经成为了国都人生活的一部分，而在这每天中最重要的时刻来临之时，我们要确保这万无一失——毕竟如果晚了一点或者早了一点，可是立刻就会有着许许多多的流言蜚语在这个城市里传得到处都是。”  
迪普点点头表示明白，随即对着懒苏珊伸出了他的手，而她也配合的挽上了他的胳膊。他们顺着盘旋向上的楼梯沉默地走了一会儿，最终还是懒苏珊率先打破了沉默。“今天的下午茶，你觉得怎么样？”  
“呃……一般？”  
“没有遇到什么让你印象深刻的人？”  
“没有，”连迪普自己都惊讶于他谎言脱口而出的速度，“我待了一小会儿就走了——实在受不了那里的空气。”  
“那里的空气的确是很糟糕，”懒苏珊赞同，“有些向导为了吸引哨兵的注意力，往自己身上放太多花了，但没办法，毕竟哨兵就是会被这样鲜艳的颜色和浓郁的气味吸引。这样做的向导一般都是些平常得不到什么哨兵注意的孩子，所以还是宽容点吧。”  
“但是哨兵不是都很讨厌那些太过于浓郁的气味吗？”迪普皱了皱鼻子，“我是说，毕竟他们对于气味这么敏感？”  
懒苏珊笑了起来，几乎是带着点无奈摇了摇头，“只有高级哨兵才会要求对外界环境要求绝对的纯净，有些时候他们感受到的事物是根本没办法被中级哨兵和低级哨兵察觉到的，”她说，“为什么你会不知道这个，我以为这些应该是向导的常识？”  
“我是真的不知道，”迪普摇了摇头，“我接触的哨兵太少了，之前在我故乡镇上的时候也是。在我的生活里能够接触到的哨兵几乎只有我姐姐，还有那位——那位你们称他为‘我的’的哨兵。”  
“是啊，难道他不是？”懒苏珊耸耸肩，“说到这个，他今天下午有来吗？”  
“呃……”  
“我明白了，”懒苏珊点点头，“所以你今天下午是和他出去了？”  
“没有！”迪普的脸瞬间红了起来，他慌张的比划着，试着解释清楚，却发现不管怎么说都会越描越黑，最终他在懒苏珊的带着笑意的凝视下败下阵来。“好啦，我是和他出去了，”他自暴自弃般的说，“但是那是在他的强迫之下——我其实根本不想和他出去。”  
“强迫？那倒的确不是个什么好行为，”懒苏珊抿了抿嘴，“看来他需要好好的上一堂礼仪课——如何温柔的对待自己的向导！他叫什么名字？下次我去军营那边的时候亲自给他做指导。”  
“他——应该不在军营，”迪普摇了摇头，打定主意所有问及比尔赛弗个人信息的问题都避而不答，于是他生硬的转移话题，“我们还有多久到顶楼？”  
“很快了，”懒苏珊松开迪普，先他一步走上几节台阶，然后推开一扇厚重的门，位于整栋楼最高处的灯火室就这样出现在了他的面前。这是个三面通风，呈椭圆形，房顶低垂的房间，在房顶的正中间悬挂着一盏巨大而黝黑的铁质灯笼。懒苏珊把提灯放在一边，提起放在墙边的油桶，向着灯笼的内部倾倒灯油，迪普本来想要上前帮忙，却被她制止。“这点体力活我还是能够做得动的，”懒苏珊对他眨了眨眼睛，“别小看大人。”

“我已经成年了。”迪普不服气的说。

“但在我看来，你们都还是小孩子，”懒苏珊摇摇头，“不过既然你觉得你成年了，我就尊重你——能帮我把提灯拿过来吗，成年人先生？”  
迪普依言，将提灯递给懒苏珊。她对他笑了笑，用纸信从提灯内部取出火种，随即点燃灯笼内的灯芯，火焰几乎是立刻就窜了起来，懒苏珊拉着他退开了几步，以远离火焰的热度。而几乎在这边点亮灯笼的同时，与向导之家遥遥相对的军营也燃起了最高处的灯火。此时夜幕四合，国都城的居民们也纷纷点燃了自己家中的灯火。星星点点的灯光照亮了大半个天空，是一片的灯烛辉煌。迪普正看的出神，懒苏珊拍拍他，示意他们应该走了。他心有不甘的看着眼前的景色，却也只能跟着她离开。“你很喜欢那样的景色吗？”走在楼梯上时，懒苏珊问他，“我觉得那并不是很好看——毕竟我已经看了十几年了。”  
“也许我再看十几年也不会腻，”迪普笑了起来，“毕竟这样的景致可是只有这里才有。”  
懒苏珊若有所思的看着他，“很久以前，一个孩子也和我说过差不多的话，”她说，“不知怎么的，我觉得你有点像他。”  
“我敢肯定那不是我。”  
“那当然不是你，”苏珊笑了起来，“不过他倒是和你一样怪。”  
“他现在怎么样了？”迪普问。  
“他……”苏珊沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头，“我忘了。算了，不说这个了，你知道你今天在下午茶聚会上很引人注目吗？”  
“我吗？”迪普惊讶的睁大眼睛，“可是我根本没什么值得注意的地方？”  
“那是你自己这样觉得，事实上我收到了好几份哨兵的申请，都是想要和你更进一步的接触，当然，我统统打回去了，毕竟你有自己的向导，对不对？”苏珊对他笑了笑，做了个‘不用谢我’的手势，“不过我得警告你一句，无论你想要和哪个哨兵接触都无所谓，但是千万，千万不要和一个金色头发的哨兵说话，也不要答应他的任何请求，好吗？”  
“为什么？”迪普心中升腾起一丝不祥的预感，但他依然还是怀抱着几分侥幸，“因为他追求者很多吗？”  
“不，”苏珊说，“因为他是国王的兄弟。”  
“就这样？”  
“当然不止这样，”苏珊摇摇头，“我们都曾以为他已经死在了大火之中，但现在他又从地狱回到了人间。而在此之前，总主教已经预言过他是灾难的化身，‘当他遇到自己的向导之后，那些具象化的灾难与绝望就会降临到整个国家的人民身上。’，虽然我不太担心他会找上你，但是你还是注意一点，好吗？”  
“好的，”迪普勉强的笑了笑，“冒昧的问一下，他叫什么名字？”  
“噢，我的失误，刚刚应该告诉你的，”苏珊耸耸肩，“他的名字叫比尔赛弗。”

回到房间之后，迪普深深地吸了口气，把自己整个人都丢到了他那张还算柔软的床上，让自己整个的陷入那些绸缎之中去。他闭上眼睛，叹了口气，自从来到国都之后就发生了太多事情，这几乎快超出了他的承受范围。许多信息就那样不管不顾的冲入他的脑海中，逼着他去承受，去理解，去想出应对方法。他翻了个身，对着桌上点燃的蜡烛仔细的端详着那朵已经有些蔫了的金色花朵。“自从遇到了你之后，我的生活真是变得精彩纷呈。”迪普咕哝着，随即捏尖了嗓子，学着比尔赛弗的语调说了声“不用谢”。  
他依然还没想好该怎么去应对接下来的事情，同时也预感到之后的情况会比现在更加复杂。但现在他根本没办法思考，而且也不知道该从哪个方面去思考。他唯一确定的事情就是，下一次见到比尔赛弗之后，他一定要非常非常愤怒的对他发一顿脾气，然后逼着他把那些没告诉自己的事情统统说出来。相对应的，也许我也应该告诉他一些事情，毕竟到现在为止我还没告诉过他我自己的事，迪普想着，打了个呵欠，感觉自己的意识逐渐模糊了起来。在他最终旋转着落入梦境之中之前，他只来得及将那朵金色的花放进床头柜的花瓶中去。


End file.
